DustClan
Welcome To DustClan (11) Welcome to DustClan! We are allies with ShadeClan. We are very loyal. Join if you wish. Leader: Duststar-Powerful tabby brown tom, with a few black stripes. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Deputy: Leafblaze-Grey tom with flame stripes.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Medicine Cat: Nettleleaf- Small black she-cat with light-green eyes-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Warriors: Whiteflash-White and gray tom. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Nightflower-Black she-cat with icy blue eyes and long fur-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist-Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hawkflame- a dark brown tabby tom with cold ice blue eyes- Frostyness Hiddenleaf - Tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Apprentices: Mentor Rosemist: Snowpaw-White she-cat with blue eyes and grey tail tip and ears.CloverheartLook to the stars Mentor: Nightflower Swiftpaw-Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.CloverheartLook to the stars Kits: Winterkit- A tiny, pure white she-kit with pale blue eyes. Mother: Waterfall Father: Whiteflash Queens: Waterfall-Gray she-cat with a white tail and green eyes.Mate:Whiteflash.Kits:Winterkit. Elders: None Mates WhiteflashXWaterfall Roleplay October 4, 2010 Duststar yawns and streches. 'As we are the newest clan we need to make a border patrol soon' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) He beckons to Whiteflash. 'We are going on a border patrol.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw bounces out of apprentice den."Can I come?!?"CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Sure we need as many of our cats to prove that we are strong.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 01:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) October 8, 2010 Duststar then sees Rosemist 'Come with us and bring anybody else you can find.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Rosemist calls her daughter and mate."Ok,let's go."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 'We will first visit ShadeClan to make sure they are still allied with us.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Darkheart nods. Waterfall pads over to her mate.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Follow me.' Duststar and Whiteflash leave the camp. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall,Rosemist,and Darkheart follow behind.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) October 9, 2010 The cats leave and head toward ShadeClan. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The cats return and sit down.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Duststar stands up. 'Rosemist please lead a hunting patrol now.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Ok." She beckons Mothclaw and Nightflower.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Coming" Nightflower says, with Mothclaw behind her.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist leads them out.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall starts panting.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Hello, It's me Icefall of ShadeClan, I was told you needed my help" Icefall greets-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Im having my kits.",says Waterfall.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "I can see that, don't worry at all, breath in and breath out" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall obeys Icefall.Soon,a small kit drops on the ground.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "It's alive" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "It's a she-kit.",says Waterfall."I will name her Winterkit.I don't think there are any more kits coming."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The small she-kit, Winterkit, opens up her tiny pink mouth with a small mew, and snuggles into her mothers belly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Icefall,you can go back now."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Winterkit's alive and well, her eyes will open in a few days like all kits, and you are right I must be going, Send a patorl over if you need my help or anything" Icefall leaves-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall nods.She picks Winterkit up and moves into her nest in the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Whiteflash hurries in. 'Where is she!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit lets out a faint mew-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 'Hello little one.' Waterfall:'We have a very sepical daughter!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Yes,we do."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit crawls blindly toward the voice, as her eyes have not open, and she can not walk-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "That's your father,little one."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit reaches her father and lies her head on his paw-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Whiteflash nuzzles her. 'Well its been a long day for you both and I should let you rest.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) October 10, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze pads out of warriors den."Good morning Waterfall.Is Winterkit still asleep?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Yes.Do you want to come and see her?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Sure." pads over towards the nursery quietly.CloverheartLook to the stars! "Isn't she just adorable?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Shes very beautiful.You should be proud."CloverheartLook to the stars! Waterfall nods."Yes,I am proud.So is her father."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash walks up. 'She will make a fine warrior one day.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "I know.In a few days,she will open her eyes."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "I cant wait to see her walking."CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Then later she will be able to hear!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah.She will be impatient to be an apprentice,like all kits are.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Speaking of apprentices Snowpaw and her brother need to be trained.' says Duststar. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Rosemist pads out of the warriors den.She pads over to the apprentices den."Snowpaw!Time to train."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw and Swiftpaw come bounding out of the apprentice den.CloverheartLook to the stars! To Swiftpaw 'Until Mothclaw is ready you can train with Snowpaw.' -Duststar DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpaw bounces."Yay!" Snowpaw walks over to her mentor."What are we doing today?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Battle training.",says Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Then lets go!!" Snowpaw mews excitedly.CloverheartLook to the stars! Rosemist leads the apprentices out of camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit wakes up, lifts her head, and mews faintly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Waterfall glances at Winterkit and smiles.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Rosemist drags Mothclaw through the camp entrance,her teeth in his scruff.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "You can le-t go, it's us-eless, I'm weak and, bro-ken, I should become a el-d-er", Mothclaw cries. "What happend"? Nightflower asks, as she pads up to them-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "He tried to catch a bird and he fell."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Looks like his leg is broken, is it"? Nightflower asks-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Yeah.I think so."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Me too, it f-eels broken, it f-eel-s like nothing is there, but pangs o-ff pain", Mothclaw cries-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist runs to get Tigercloud."Hmm.She's not in her den."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Maybe she went off to collect herbs and berries", suggets Nightflower.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Perhaps."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Nightflower shrugs. "I'll j-just move into the e-lder's d-d-d-den", Mothclaw says-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Duststar sees. 'This is a bad loss for our clan since we are new.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Swiftpaw's new mentor will be Nightflower.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Swiftpaw looks at is old mentor,then back to Nightflower.CloverheartLook to the stars! 'I am sorry Mothclaw you were a great warrior.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Duststar walks out of his den and says to the clan. 'Glistenheart has been gone for a few moons now and I need to apoint a new deputy.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 'At this time I anounce that Leafblaze will be my new deputy!' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze dips his head to Duststar."Thank you.I wont let you down." Snowpaw and Swiftpaw begin chanting Leafblazes name.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall joins in. Duststar waves his tail for quiet. 'I will lead a hunting patrol. The rest of you go train the apprentices.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) "May I come with you Duststar?" asks LeafblazeLeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Yes, we will hunt then see if ShadeClan needs anything.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze heads out into the territory.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar follows. DuststarLeader of DustClan Duststar and Leafblaze come sprinting into camp.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Waterfall! Kits have been stolen from ShadeClan.And CloverClan!"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "That's terrible!I hope no one steals Winterkit!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Me as deputy and Duststar will try our best to prevent it."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "She will open her eyes soon."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Thats great.I'm sure she will be a great cat.Thats why we will watch over her."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "I'm sure she'll be a great warrior or medicine cat,which ever path she chooses."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I might go hunting soon."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Ok."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze calls to the apprentices to go to their nests before curling up in his own nest.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! October 12, 2010 Duststar heads out into the territory troubled by the kit stealing news. DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze pads out of the warriors den.His paws ached from yesterdays hunt.He looked around for his leader.Then sits down to clear his thoughts about the stolen kits.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Hello Waterfall."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Hi,Leafblaze."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! (We need a new leader / deputy in Cloverclan camp.Dark never gets on!!)LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! (Do you want to be one of them?)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! (But I'm already med cat and a queen and 6 kits! I dont want to over poulate!!)LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! (True.I will ask Sand if she wants to.)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! (Its worth a shot.)LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! (Sand is already a leader of a clan so what about Frost?) DuststarLeader of DustClan October 13, 2010 Darkheart pads out of the warriors den,coughing.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Duststar sees him. 'You need a medicine cat, I just wish JupiterClan would show us who it should be!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall sees Darkheart coughing."Father!Are you alright?" Darkheart replies,"Yes,we do need a medicine cat."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze looks worried."I hope thats not greencough."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Even if it isn't right now,it can turn into greencough later."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! To Darkheart. 'For the safety of the clan I think you should make a temmporary den outside of the camp.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "I agree."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I'll help you build it."Leafblaze offers.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Thank you.That's very kind." Darkheart pads out of camp to build his nest.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall pads back in the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Winterkit yawns and wakes up at the sound of her mothers approach. She looks at her, and then slowly opens her beautiful pale blue eyes-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Waterfall smiles at Winterkit."Hello."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Snowpaw pads up."Shes beautiful..." she whispers.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Winterkit looks up at te two cats with wide eyes, and hears her voice for the first time, "He- Hello?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Leafblaze returns from making the den and says."Oh,Winterkit! She opened her eyes!" "Why don't you go explore,Winterkit?",asks Waterfall.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash sees. 'She is the best daughter ever!' DuststarLeader of DustClan October 16, 2010 Darkheart pads into camp,coughing.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Are you okay?" Hiddenleaf asks as she walks out of the warriors den. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] "I'll be fine."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Duststar also arives coughing. 'I think I have -cough- greencough. DuststarLeader of DustClan Darkheart looks up."Oh!You probably caught it from me.I'm sorry."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Its ok, just stay out of camp and -cough- Ill get the medicine cat.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Darkheart pads out of camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Where is -cough- Nettleleaf!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Waterfall pads out of the nursery."Oh!Is that greencough?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I -cough- think so.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Darkheart was coughing earlier.That means he has greencough!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Waterfall's eyes shimmer with worry for her father.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash comes out. 'I hope he gets better.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Yes,you must be worried for your brother."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Well if he dies he has 8 more lives so I'm not too worried.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "He could lose more than one life."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Oh yeah...' DuststarLeader of DustClan "He's young.I wouldn't worry about that too much."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Lets go find that medicine cat.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Waterfall nods and pads to the medicine cat den."Nettleleaf!There's greencough!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Yeah Duststar and Darkheart have it!' DuststarLeader of DustClan October 17, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Oh I feel horrible, I'm I sick or just in pitty"? Calls Mothclaw form the elder's den-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. "You might have greencough,Darkheart and Duststar do."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I feel many, many, moons older", says Mothclaw-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. "Are you coughing?Coughing is a sign of greencough."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Yes, I started to th-i-ss mo-rning", *coughs* Mothclaw says "Is Mothclaw sick?" asks Nightflower walks into camp, prey drags form her jaws, and drops in fresh-kill pile-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Waterfall turns to Nightflower."I think he caught greencough like Darkheart and Duststar."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "That can't be good, I hope they all recover, I only got a mouse, want to go hunting"? asks Nightflower-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Rosemist pads up."I'll go.Mothclaw,will you be alright here?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Yup, d-don't worry a-b-bout me, Rose-mi-st, I'll be f-ine",*Coughs again* Mothclaw tells "Where shall we hunt"? asks Nightflower--[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. "Not in the gorge behind camp.Let's try near PetalClan."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Okay, we don't need one more injured Mothclaws*looks at Mothclaw*" Nightflower speaks clamy-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.” October 18, 2010 Leafblaze pads out of warriors den and beggins grooming himself.LeafblazeDont stop believing! Duststar limps into camp eyes glazed and breath ragged. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! He tries to say something but his breath fails and his eyes close. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Duststar wakes up fully healthy again. 'Oh no! Darkheart is close to death, we have to save him!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "But what can we do?"LeafblazeDont stop believing! Waterfall pads up."Get Nettleleaf!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 19, 2010 'I lost a life, but I think Darkheart can't last much longer. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist runs in."Darkheart is dead!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hiddenleaf looks up, "He's dead?!" [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] "Yes!I went to check on him,and he was dead!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "That's horrible! Let me see him!" She ran to where Darkheart was. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] "He's in the territory.Come on."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! She followed Rosemist into the territory. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Duststar sighs and looks at Darkheart's body. 'He should be burried just past the gorge.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Leafblaze looks sadly."He was a fine warrior."LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'I don't think Mothclaw is much better either.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw pads up."He wont die though.Hes the strongest cat ever!"LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'I hope you're right Swiftpaw.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Leafblaze-"I hope it doesnt spread any further"LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'Yeah, Swiftpaw how is your training been?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw shufles his paws."I havent been out recently. Nightflower doesnt have time."LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'Thats not acceptable! I will speak to her at once!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 20, 2010 Hiddenleaf pads into camp, "I hope no one else will get sick." [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Whiteflash walks up. 'Well Mothclaw looks bad.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist pads up behind him."I hope he doesn't suffer the same fate as Darkheart."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash rushes up with a horrifed look on his face. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "What's wrong,Whiteflash?",asks Waterfall.RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I found Mothclaw dead in the elders den from greencough!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall gasps."That's terrible!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I know Swiftpaw will be sad. Lets go tell Duststar.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall nods and pads up to Duststar."Duststar,Mothclaw is dead."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar sighs. 'I feared this would happen. Go bury his body.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall dips her head and calls for Rosemist.She turns to Whiteflash."Will you help?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Sure I'll go dig a hole.' Whiteflash leaves camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Waterfall and Rosemist lift Mothclaw's body and follow Whiteflash.RoyalsGo Royals!!! All three cats return a few minutes later. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 24, 2010 Rosemist pads out of the warriors den.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 25, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Snowpaw and Swiftpaw pad out the apprentice den."I need to be mentored! Nightflower never takes me out!" Swiftpaw complains. He looks embarrased when he sees Waterfall.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Duststar hears and comes over. 'I will mentor you today.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw gives an excited bounce."I havent been mentored since Mothclaws injury!"Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Bring Snowpaw too.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Ok!"The two apprentices race over to Duststar Duststar leads them to the training hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 27, 2010 Swiftpaw pads out of the apprentice den. He starts towards the fresh kill pile, but remebers Mothclaw didnt need to be brought freshkill. He sits down sadly.I have to get over it. He thinks to himself.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Waterfall pads out of the nursery."Something wrong,Swiftpaw?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar appears. 'Swiftpaw its time for the second part of your assessment.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist pads out."Snowpaw!Time for the second part of your assessment."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Category:DustClan